Aquel beso
by Megumi D. sxs
Summary: Luego de un beso Seto renuncia a la compañía de Joey, pero sin embargo sus pensamientos continúan y sus recuerdos de aquel maravilloso beso continúan en su memoria (SetoxJoey) fic unico, para el cumple de seto


Este es un fic dedicado a una persona en especial, ella sabe su nombre así que no es importante mencionarlo aquí, pero si quiero que sepas que mi cariño jamás acabará pese a lo sucedido el día de hoy y a la decisión que he tomado...

Me inspiré en mi misma para hacer este mini-fic, es un regalo de cumpleaños que le doy a Seto, tanto así quiero a este personaje que he usado un hecho de mi vida para usarlo a el como mi persona...

FELIZ CUMPLE SETO

Aquel beso...

Como disfrute aquel beso...aquel aliento que me embriagaba, aquella sensación que me hipnotizaba, aquellos labios que me poseía, fue un beso que fue más allá de las pasiones humanas, las palabras se quedan como burdos y vulgares signos para describir aquel magnifico beso...

Y sin embargo se...se que hice mal, se que estaba mal, se que, yo, hice de aquel momento de perfección inimaginable un tormento para mi alma, aquel que probablemente llegase a ser el momento más romántico de mi vida...lo hice pedazos...

Pero no podía permitir no podía dejar que aquel ser de labios suaves y carnosos, de piel pálida que superaba fácilmente al brillo del amanecer, de tacto aterciopelado de manos cálidas, calidas hasta un punto de saturación que podía derretir la cama de tristeza que llevaba construida desde hacía tanto tiempo como nadie podía hacerlo...no podía permitirme ver a aquel ser de tanta magnificencia sufrir, sufrir y ver mi decadencia, aquello a lo que tanto temo que es...mi sufrimiento...

No podía permitir que aquel hombre de tanta perfección buscase su felicidad en algo que ya estaba tan corrompido por las tristes lujurias de un destino cruel y frío perdiese aquella sonrisa que me hacía querer contemplarla durante tanto tiempo...

Y por eso lo rechacé, por eso le robé a mis labios lo que tanto anhelaban y le pedí, sencillamente que se fuese de mi vida de la misma manera fugaz y repentina como había llegado, por eso, lo deseché y tuve la osadía de arruinar aquel momento...el momento

Aquel momento que encarnaba la belleza de aquella persona a la que tanto amo, de aquella persona a la que me atreví ver llorar y sufrir, aquella persona a la que sin duda le dedicaría los pocos resquicios de felicidad que aun me quedan...

Pero es que como poder negárselos, si luego de aquel beso, en el que sus labios eran dulces cual almíbar y sus ojos eran profundos cual poema, mis manos se entrelazaban entre aquellos finos cabellos mientras sentía que su amor y el mío eran solo uno, en el que su sabor y el mío se juntaban haciendo una mezcla perfecta y deliciosa, aquel aliento fresco pero a su vez que ahogaba, ahogaba al hacerme perder todos mis sentidos y ubicarme solo en el gusto, era como si el respirar, el vivir o el latir de mi corazón fueran meras cosas triviales, porque aquel gusto vivo y fuerte, que llenaba de gozo cada resquicio de mis pensamientos, cada recuerdo, hasta el mas amargo, se tornaba agradable y esperanzador, y todo con apenas sentir aquel sabor, aquella pasión sentía como su cuerpo desbordaba pasión, estaba lleno de pasiones mal contenidas que iban más allá de el entendimiento humano, más allá que un simple amor pasajero...

Era el gozo absoluto, la verdadera esencia del amor ahogaba en mi cuerpo...y sin embargo, lo abandoné todo...

Lo dejé todo, al principio por mi orgullo, pero luego, por su felicidad...

Y es que el poder de mi amor va más allá de lo inimaginable, yo no solo moriría por aquel amor, si no que lo haría por su felicidad, mataría por su sonrisa...es que a cada momento, a cada noche, a cada instante, me atrevo a llenarme de ese beso, fantaseo incontables horas, y aun cuando mis dedos rozan mis labios lo siento ahí, siento su aliento, su aroma, siento sus cabellos y su mirada, he abandonado aquel orgullo para depender de el, para convertirme en un ser dependiente...solo por aquel beso...

Pero ahora, ahora que se que no tendré su compañía, ahora que se que aquella felicidad momentánea se ha esfumado de la misma fugaz manera en la que llegó solo puedo rogar que su existencia sea más feliz que la suya

Y que su vida, sea, casi tan perfecta como lo es el

Te deseo lo mejor...

Mi "amigo"

Mi enemigo...

Mi amante...

Joey Wheeler


End file.
